


Keep Your Crack On

by Averia



Category: Deathstroke (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Hook-Up, Humor, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson still uses Hypnos.<br/>Slade Wilson is still young.</p><p>They had no clue. It’s totally not their fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Crack On

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I wrote this. 
> 
> Technically takes place after Deathstroke Annual #2 and Grayson #20 but they don’t have to be read to understand this, the references are pretty small. A few Rebirth shenanigans are already at play.

Perhaps Dick had been with Spyral for too long and had definitely gotten too friendly with Midnighter because he could not keep his eyes away from the oddly handsome man a few tables away, even though the gun hidden behind the leather jacket would have made Dick turn with a scowl a few months ago.

The brown hair looked silky, nearly gleaming in the sunlight while the stubble gave the strangely soft face just the right amount of ruggedness. His bulging muscles and broad shoulders betrayed a hard physical routine Dick would love to watch.

The eye-patch was worrying but intrigued Dick just the same.

He was not about to get his moralities in the way after all that had happened. Now seemed to be the right time to stretch his wings, to go a bit longer without being caught in the confines of Gotham. The Owls would still give him enough of a headache when he was back. He needed a bit more freedom before he was sucked into the next shenanigans he had never thought to be part off. Even after knowing for so long about his heritage it still left him in disbelieve. 

He kept his eyes on the man, following the lines of his body while they both sipped on coffee. The posture betrayed frustration and exhaustion. He could relate but if Dick was being honest he had no clue if the man was even swinging his way, not that it would stop him from trying.

It took a bit longer before he noticed the first signs, the quirk of lips, the slight tilt of a head and the hand falling down on a muscular thigh. Dick smiled, leaning forward and swirling his spoon. The man finally looked up at him, the gaze interested but still a bit defensive. Finally, the hand slid down on the inside of his thigh, directing Dick’s gaze down. If the bulge was any indication then Dick would definitely enjoy the adventure. He placed the coffee down and stood, walking towards the man with sure steps and a hint of swaying hips.

Perhaps a few minutes later he found himself backed against the wall of a safe-house a few streets away, moaning into a hot mouth with a leg rubbing against his crotch.

“Rough job?” Dick asked, pushing the broader body into gray walls with all his strength. It was not as easy as he would have liked but the surprise in the sea-green eyes was worth the effort.

He scraped with his teeth over the exposed throat, nibbling on the jawline and pushing his hands underneath the shirt while Handsome started unbuckling his belt.

“'could say that. It’s never easy to realize how fucked up you are,” the man replied with a humorless chuckle, pulling the shirt off to expose the muscles Dick had already felt. Seeing them nearly made him swoon and he needed no invitation to follow the defined dips and valleys down with his tongue until he reached the coarse hair. Amusement glinted in those beautiful green eyes and Dick raised an eyebrow in question.

“Enthusiastic cock sucker?”

Dick just grinned, even though his mind told him to keep alert. The voice was familiar, both it's firmness and it's amusement.

But he had never seen the man before, so he paid it no further mind. The perks of forgoing his moralities.

“I don’t see you complaining,” he responded instead, before nipping along the half hard cock, salivating through the fabric of dark boxers, testing the girth with his fingers. His own crock prickelt in anticipation. He had definitely made the right choice.

“The facelessness has any good reason?” the man asked with halted breath, a hand clawing into his black hair when Dick licked his lips, tasting the first salty droplet on his tongue.

“Easier to concentrate on the sensation.”

The man let out a sharp breath when he teased along the shaft with a finger, curling his hand loosely around the base.

“I just hope my cock doesn’t start spiraling too.”

Dick frowned, mouth hovering an in inch in front of the smooth head. Theoretically, he could deactivate it or use another face. He would not want to have a freaky spiral eat his cock either, thank you very much. His fingers flexed unsurely around the hot flesh.

“You have a point, never tried it but,” Dick sighed, leaning against his stomach while his fingers teased along the shaft. Muscles jumped under his cheek. “Damn, this has to look pretty strange.”

“It does,” the man pulled his brows together, even though tiny bursts betrayed how affected he was, “You are human, right? There is no parallel universe behind your brain?”

Dick snorted.

“No. It’s just a tool but how about you just fuck me? No spiral in my ass.”

“You sure?” the man asked with a tilt of his head, nearly looking concerned, “About the spiral?”

Dick glared at him, not that Mr. Stupidly-Attractive-Grin would know.

“I will have to tell you that I have a damn fine ass!”

“Then you should have shown it to me sooner. Instead of a false face that turned into a spiral.”

Dick rolled his eyes, which Handsome still could not see and pulled the rest of his clothes off, carelessly throwing them onto the pile of weapons. Handsome looked strangely at the Escrima. Dick would have too. They were the only thing non-lethal in his arsenal. 

“You didn’t lie about your ass,” was all he got before they wrestled each other onto the bed, biting and scratching their way to rubbing against each other while he fingered himself open, letting the stranger join one as well. It was thicker than his own, the movements rougher and stronger. He had forgotten how different but good it felt to let someone else stretch his tight muscle open.   

It did not take long until Handsome slid into him, his ass getting filled by nice steady and firm thrusts while he was allowed to kiss him despite being a freaking spiral. But cock and mouth were not the only good thing the stranger had to offer. He really liked those strong hands on his back too while he squeezed the man’s waist and gripped his hair. They had not talked about their personal preferences but the roughness of this casual hook up did not seem to be a bother. Dick liked that very much indeed.

“Oh my god! Dad!” 

They both froze, Dick’s eyes widening and he was so fucked because this was Rose Wilson screaming in horror. He pressed his face into the broad shoulder of--of--of fucking Slade Wilson.

“Fuck my life,” he whispered and jolted like slapped when another grumbling voice resounded in the room.

“Hey, hey. Your dad is only using his new found youth. Can’t fault him for that.”

“Oh, really? He isn’t your dad!”

“You think I never saw Bruce with one of his dates?”

“That’s totally different!”

“Now don’t be such a stereotypical asshole to adopted kids.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!”

Slade sighed and slipped out of him which Dick could still not quite grasp because Slade had definitely not been young when he had last seen him. He kept staring at him with an open mouth but Slade would not know that because  –  _spiral_.

The other two bickered in the background and Dick watched Slade pick up their clothes before he let his head fall into his hands in frustration, defeated and just – _shit, damn it, why me?_

He slipped the pants on and looked down at the shirt. Jason knew how he looked, would recognize his uniform and he sighed, grumpily muttering the command to deactivate the Hypnos while he pulled the shirt over his head.

Jason and Rose had not turned around yet, probably waiting for the all clear. 

He fastened his gloves, picked up his Escrima and halted when his gun was held out for him. His eyes hesitantly met Slade’s while he grasped for it.

“Thought you were dead, not running around as a—whatever you are.”

“Former spy”, he replied while he heard a bang and a _fuck no_ from Jason. He slipped the gun back in its holster.

“I never knew you were this funny. I mean, you always had this degrading humor but,” Dick trailed off awkwardly, “God, this is worse than being chained to Midnighter.”

“You were what?” Jason squeaked and Dick finally looked back at them, Rose staring at him and Jason looking horrified when he grinned. “Oh, no! Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Dick left him to believe what he wanted. Jason would not let him explain anyway.

“You are in contact with Midnighter?” Slade asked. Incredulity crept into his voice and Dick shrugged.

“We have that whole ally thing going on if we don’t stand in each other’s way. Like you know,” Dick shrugged, pointedly looking at him.

“Like I used to with the Titans.”

“Yeah just more,” Dick scratched the back of his neck, “personal.”    

Rose was still staring. It was freaking him out but only a tiny little bit.

“So,” Dick tried for normal small talk, “Since when are you like that?”

“Couple of months.”

“Mhm.”

Offhand like always.

Silence followed but Dick had a feeling that Slade and he were dealing pretty well with the situation compared to Rose, who was still staring, and Jason, who had set down in the corner with his hands in front of his face.

“You have a safe house nearby?” Slade suddenly asked and Dick blinked in confusion before looking down and-- _Oh, right._

“Yeah,” Dick said with a grin, tilting his head up and stepping a bit nearer because he was confidence in person, “you want to try that blowjob again now that the spiral is out of the way?”


End file.
